Battle For The Sun
by deadanimals
Summary: I will battle for the sun and I won't stop until I'm done. Dream brother. My killer. My lover...


Battle For The Sun

Summary: I will battle for the sun and I won't stop until I'm done. Dream brother. My killer. My lover...

Naruto always knew that he would die this way. He always knew that he would go out by the bullet of his lover's gun. He always knew that one of these days the drugs and alcohol would control his beloved to the point where he would take his life. Naruto could remember the event as he punched and clawed at the thick wooden lid of his coffin hell bent on revenge. Sasuke used to be sweet to him, he would buy him anything that he desired no matter the price. Nothing was too good for his baby, but thing came the drugs and everything changed after that. Sasuke would go into violent rages breaking his bones and leaving him a bleeding pulp on the living room floor.

A smile spread across his face as a hole appeared in the lid and clumps of dirt fell through and onto his face. Naruto wished that he could move more and more quickly, but being dead your muscles tighten and moving is just impossible. He was Hell bent and a soul that is determined on revenge, a soul with a grudge can do anything. The skin on his hands was rotted and raw blood staining them both from Sasuke and from clawing at the coffin lid for two days now. He wondered if anybody realized that he was dead yet. He wondered what Sasuke had told the public, had told his friends, and his family maybe he had simply told them that he had ran off to some third world country wanting to create a new life. Sasuke would never confess to shooting Naruto, he wouldn't admit to beating him, or to raping him. How could he? He killed his lover, the singer of the rock band that he had helped to build so high up.

Naruto clawed at the dirt for hours ducking his head to avoid it falling into his eyes and mouth, finally he reached his left hand up feeling a cool breeze hitting it. He was out. Oh how much he wished to see his beloved again.

Sasuke poured a glass of whiskey and sat on the leather couch of his home. He loved the silence and the fact that nobody, but himself knew that Naruto was dead. How naive people were to believe the lie he had fed them like a pack of hungry dogs, all he had to say was that Naruto was not in his right state of mind and decided to go to England for a few years, that gave him so much time to figure out a new lie. That part wouldn't be hard, while he sat on his couch sipping drinks while his lover laid six feet under in a crate buried in the back yard. It was the perfect crime of all time, he was getting sick of him. Naruto always threatening to call the cops and tell them what Sasuke had done to him. Tell people about the drugs and the prostitutes and the abuse. He was a great fuck, but those weren't very hard to come by. A loud knocking on the door startled him making him almost spill his drink, he cursed then stood up making his way to the door to see who would dare bother him at this time of night.

The look on Sasuke's face was incredible. It excited Naruto seeing his lover's eyes widen with fear and shock his mouth opening and small whimpers coming in the place of screams. Naruto knew how that felt, each time Sasuke raped him he tried to scream, but he only cried instead. Not now though, nope not now, now he was laughing and Sasuke was walking slowly backwards to get away from him.

"Hi lover I missed you so." Naruto said his voice coming out soft and gravelly.

"You're dead!"

"I know I am, but so are you."

"Don't fucking come near me you fucking freak!" Sasuke screamed backing up against the wall so hard that a vase crashed to the floor.

"Don't talk that way to me, it's been too long baby. How long now since you beat me and raped me, then shot me dead? Hmmm let me think about five months I believe. Am I still beautiful?" He laughed standing only a few inches away from Sasuke who was so scared that his body was shaking.

"You fucking deserved it! You were going to call the cops you cock sucking bitch!"

"Tsk tsk now that is no way to talk to me." Naruto said placing his hand on the side of his lover's face.

"Ugh don't fucking touch me!"

"I wouldn't say that love."

He moved his hand to his throat gripping tightly till the trembling man before him started to cough and choke for breath. He pulled him up by his throat till he was a couple feet off of the ground his feet kicking frantically wanting down.

"S-sto-op"

"Fine then" Naruto sighed letting him drop to the ground with a resounding thud.

"What do you want from me?"

"Revenge."

"What for?"

"For what you did to me! For all the times you beat me!" He said kicking him hard in the side making him cough harder.

"For all the times you raped me!"

He kneeled down gripping Sasuke's hair roughly pulling his head back making him cry out.

"All the fucking things that you promised me then gave me three years of Hell." He hissed banging his head hard against the floor several times only pleased when he saw blood dribble down the side of his head.

"Stand the fuck up!"

"I c-c-can't"

"I could! Every fucking time you beat me to the ground I stood right back up! Now get the fuck up!" He screamed hauling off and kicking him in the side again.

Sasuke stood slowly to his feet stumbling a few times, he almost lost his balance, but Naruto shoved him hard against the wall.

"I didn't mean it Naruto, you know that I love you." He whimpered.

He laughed at that.

"Fuck you, you sick son of a bitch. Do you know how many things I went through and told you that I still loved you? Do you know how many people thought that I had the perfect boyfriend? That you didn't drink, didn't do drugs, and you didn't fuck around. Ha how mother fucking wrong all of them are to think that of you my love. I know the real you and you are cheap and nasty fake." He growled the last part tightening his grip on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Just go back to your grave and leave me the fuck alone. Life is for the living now the worm feed."

"There's the person that I loved so much." Naruto snickered.

"Let me go I'm going to call the cops!"

"Oh and what will they do when they get here? They won't believe that the corpse of your dead boyfriend tried to kill you, that would mean you would have to tell them that you shot me. See the hole Sasuke?" Naruto asked pointing to the gaping bleeding hole in the center of his forehead.

"You deserved it"

"Really? I deserved this? How I fucking deserve this? I'm only twenty-three and who the fuck are you to decide that I don't need to live out the rest of my days?"

"Just stop it"

"No you fucking see this hole?! It's going to be in your forehead soon enough lover." He growled taking Sasuke's hand and forcing it to the hole in his head, he took hold of his index finger shoving it into the gaping wound.

Sasuke winced crying out in disgust.

"Feel that? Sick isn't it? The bullet is still in there if you want to get it." He laughed sickly.

"Please stop this." He pleaded pathetically showing the worthless creature that he truly was.

Naruto pulled his finger out releasing his wrist, he reached his hand up and caressed his lover's cheek looking into his eyes remembering all the times he had looked into those eyes before. All the times that he had seen love and compassion and now it was all replaced by repulse and fear.

"I still love you, you know? Sad isn't it? That I could let you hurt me and try and try to break me every day for the past few years, then here I am still in love with you."

"I don't l-lo-love you Naruto." Sasuke stuttered.

"Don't be silly aren't you the same boy that promised me the world? Aren't those the same plump lips that I used to kiss?" Naruto whispered pressing his chapped dead lips to Sasuke's.

Sasuke whimpered hot tears streaming down his cheeks in disgust.

"Ha that used to feel so good....Now...I feel....Cold and angry."

"You've had you're fun now leave." He demanded sternly.

"Not yet" He growled grabbing him by the shoulders and tossing him to the floor.

He rolled onto his back crawling backwards his eyes on Naruto as he tried to back into the kitchen, Naruto walked cat like slow and steady over to him and sat straddling his lap gripping tightly to his wrists. He looked at his lover's fear filled eyes then smirked looking up at the cabinet knowing just what Sasuke was going for.

"Tsk tsk now, haven't you learned a damned thing from this?"

"I'm going to put you back where you belong." He growled through gritted teeth.

"I'm already dead darling what could you possibly think that gun could do to me?" Naruto asked rolling his eyes as he opened the cabinet and pulled the pistol out.

He checked the chamber there were four bullets left, definitely enough. He placed the barrel of the gun against the temple of Sasuke's head.

"But you on the other hand my love. This gun can do lots." He laughed.

"P-please"

"Scared aren't you? Think how I fucking felt, it's no fun staring down the barrel of a gun."

"Naruto I didn't mean it!" Sasuke cried out.

"I won't die until this is done." He stated simply before pulling the trigger.

The sound of the gun going off resounded through the empty home. Skin, bone, and brains splattered the walls and both men. There was barely anything left to show that the lifeless body was Sasuke, Naruto smiled in triumph before his eyes rolled back in his head and his lifeless body collapsed on that of his lover's.

When the cops arrived they were confused. They didn't know whether they killed each other, if it was double suicide or a murder then a suicide, but Naruto 's body was days past dead.

Naruto was satisfied though, he had won his battle.


End file.
